


Fingertips

by Cottonstones



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonstones/pseuds/Cottonstones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's not quite sure how he wound up here, how one stupid conversation during a Grump session about the fact that Dan has never put anything up his ass has led him to this moment: on his hands and knees on Arin's bed, his head dropped down to stare at the black-and-white bed spread.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingertips

"You've seriously never tried it? You've never been curious?"

"No!" Dan says around a laugh, his face rapidly turning red. Arin is grinning, amusement in his eyes. "I guess that I never thought about taking the time to finger myself."

"You are missing out, my friend," Arin says with a click of his tongue.

Dan flushes a little more. Scenes of Arin fingering himself or Suzy doing it for him flicker through his head, which he shakes, trying to erase them. He swallows thickly and notices Arin staring at him, a hint of curiosity playing across his face.

"It's really that good?" Dan asks, a little breathless due to embarrassment and the residual image of Arin, pink-cheeked and moaning as he slides two fingers into himself.

Arin bumps Dan's shoulder. "Yeah, dude, of course. Would I ever steer you wrong?"

Dan opens his mouth to list various times that Arin _has_ steered him wrong, but Arin rolls his eyes. "Okay, okay, but not about _this_."

Dan laughs and runs his fingers through his mess of hair, a nervous habit that he has yet to shake. He's not sure why he's nervous - the topic, probably, or the fact that he wants to know more. Maybe it's because of the flashes of Arin fingering himself.

"Who...uh, who did it for you?" Dan asks.

"Well, I did it myself, like, before I even met Suzy. I wasn't in high school, dude. I was home alone all day, jerking it, like, twenty-four-seven. When you jerk it as much as I was, you get bored. I got curious...it's just how it went. When I realized that I liked it, it just kinda stuck."

Dan swallows thickly, his face definitely red - but Arin's cheeks are pinking, too. Dan plays with the hem of his t-shirt, forcing himself to meet Arin's gaze.

"Maybe I should try it," Dan says. As the words leave him, the idea is planted. He convinces himself that he could do it, that he could go through with it.

Arin takes a sharp breath, smiling nervously as he says, "I could help you."

\--

Dan's not quite sure how he wound up here, how one stupid conversation during a Grump session about the fact that Dan has never put anything up his ass has led him to this moment.

Right now, he's on his hands and knees on Arin's bed, his head dropped down to stare at the black-and-white bed spread. Arin is moving around the room noisily, digging through drawers and rattling shit around.

"Oh, my God," Dan says. "It doesn't really matter, Arin."

"Dude," Arin says, sounding a little offended. "Yes, it does. I'm trying to give you a choice here."

Dan turns his head to look at Arin. He's standing at his nightstand, digging around inside, unearthing papers and letting them flutter to the floor to rest by his feet. Dan can't imagine that Suzy will be too happy about this mess later.

"I really don't think that me picking out what flavor of lube that I want is going to make me any less nervous about this," Dan says. "In fact, the longer you take, the closer I am to chickening out."

Arin stills, frowning at Dan. "Alright, I'm coming."

He trudges back with three small bottles of lube in his hands. He climbs onto the bed, making Dan wobble as he knee-walks across the mattress until he's in front of him. "I found three, so you can have grape, raspberry or original."

"Jesus," Dan says. "I guess raspberry? I mean...how long is it going to make my asshole smell like raspberry for?"

Arin shrugs. "Until you shower? If you ask me, a raspberry-scented asshole sounds delightful."

Dan rolls his eyes, his arms already starting to ache from holding his position. "Okay, just...let's do this."

Arin nods, grabbing the raspberry-flavored lube from the bed before Dan feels fingers under his jaw, tipping his head up. Arin is smiling at him as he leans in to press their mouths together. The kiss is odd because of the angle, because Dan is holding himself up on the bed, but their mouths move together sweetly, perfectly.

They've been kissing a lot longer than they've been doing anything else together, so Dan is used to it - but he's never quite used to how _right_ kissing Arin feels, even months after their first kiss.

Arin pulls away and runs his fingers through Dan's hair, smiling at him before he knee-walks back across the mattress, behind Dan, out of his line of sight. He feels Arin's hand cup his ass, running his hands over his cheeks before sliding up over the small of his back, the comforting motion meant to soothe Dan and ease his nerves.

Dan sighs, staring at the bedspread beneath him. His ears are pricked up as he hears the sound of Arin uncapping the lube. He takes a sharp breath when he feels the first cool touch of Arin's slick finger at the sensitive skin of his asshole. His heart is in his throat already, beating dangerously fast even though Arin hasn't done much of anything yet.

"Are you alright?" Arin asks.

Dan nods. "Yeah, I'm okay." His voice sounds shaky, and he huffs out an embarrassed little laugh.

"I'm just touching the rim. I won't go inside without warning you."

Dan knows this, but he appreciates Arin spelling it out for him, anyway. He nods again to show that he's with the program, that he understands. Arin seems satisfied, his touch becoming a little more direct. He traces one wet finger against the rim of Dan's entrance. It does feel good; Dan will admit that much. The skin there is more sensitive than he'd thought.

Arin is moving teasingly slow, tracing the skin in small circles. "That good, baby?" he asks, and Dan flushes red, still not used to the heat in Arin's voice or the pet names directed at him.

"I...yeah, it feels nice."

"And it only gets better, trust me."

Arin's free hand finds Dan's hip, holding steady, his thumb brushing across the soft curve of Dan's skin as he grips him. There's the sound of the lube opening again and Arin's finger is gone, but his grip on Dan remains. When he comes back, he begins rubbing his index finger and his thumb slickly over Dan's hole.

Dan shivers, his knees wobbling and his dick starting to twitch to hardness between his legs. It seems like Arin always knows how to touch him, how to work him up so fast. This is no exception. Arin's other hand leaves Dan's hip, moving down between his legs, finding his balls and cupping them, rolling them gently in his hand.

"Jesus," Dan whimpers.

Dan hears Arin huff out a deep laugh as his fingers continue to tease Dan, work him up, make his hole nice and wet. Arin's hand slides from Dan's balls to his dick, gripping him loosely.

"I'm going to start pressing inside now. Is that okay?" he asks, his voice tight and warm with arousal. Dan can still hear the concern there. As he talks, he strokes Dan lightly, making Dan grow hard in his hand.

Dan's head is swimming, starting to buzz with arousal. He trusts Arin so much. If Arin has been doing this to himself since he was a teenager, then he's got to be close to an expert on it. Dan nods, but he feels like Arin needs more confirmation than that, so he adds, "Yes, I think that I'm ready."

Dan feels Arin's mouth press a soft kiss to the small of his back and Dan smiles as he feels his body relax for Arin. Arin's slick finger is at his entrance, but it's different now as he starts to press inside, asking Dan to accept him. Dan tries his damnedest to stay still, to stay relaxed, because Arin had told him that that was important and he doesn't want to make this any harder than it needs to be.

Arin's finger begins to open him up. The feeling is odd but not completely uncomfortable. He tries to stay open, to let Arin inside of him. Arin is slow and careful as he starts to enter him, and it's such a strange feeling to know Arin is inside of him, even if it's just his fingers, that Dan shivers at the thought. A deep hunger blooms in his stomach, opening up into a warm heat.

"You're doing so good, Dan," Arin says.

Dan groans lightly, his dick twitching at the praise. He loves taking directions in the bedroom, loves pleasing his partner even more, and he tingles all over at the thought that he's being good for Arin.

Arin inches his finger in slowly until he's in to his knuckle. He stops moving, letting Dan get used to just the feeling of Arin being inside.

"What's it feel like?" Arin asks even though he's the experienced one here.

"Not bad," Dan says. "Not awesome. It's kinda weird. But I don't hate it? What do I feel like?"

"Fuck," Arin says. Dan grins. "You're hot and tight and fucking amazing." His hand seeks out Dan’s cock, stroking him again. "Let's see if I can make it awesome for you."

Dan groans as Arin squeezes his cock. He starts to move his finger inside of Dan, pulling back a bit to push inside again. A little discomfort bleeds into the movement, but it's more from adjusting to the feeling than being in actual pain.

Dan's mind flickers to every girl that he's ever been with. He wonders what it felt like for them, if it was close to this. He suddenly has a new appreciation for every girl that has ever let him put his fingers inside of her.

There's a stretching feeling before Arin is pressing a second finger inside of Dan to join the first. Dan moans, surprised and a little worried. One finger felt like so much already that he isn't sure that he can handle two. He squeezes around Arin's fingers and earns a low gasp from Arin that sends chills through him.

Arin repeats his actions, giving Dan time to adjust to the feeling of having two fingers inside of him now. While he waits, Arin's thumb strokes the rim of muscle of Dan's asshole, tracing the slick circle as his fingers had done before. That feeling distracts Dan a little, making buzzes of pleasure pulse through him. He isn't sure when the fingering is supposed to feel good or if it will ever feel good, but Arin touching him is still nice.

Arin sets a slow pace with his two fingers inside of Dan. Everything feels hot and slick as Dan grows used to the feeling. Once his body is accustomed to the feeling of Arin's fingers working inside of him, it gets better. There isn't definite pleasure quite yet, but he sighs contentedly as Arin works him open.

Arin's fingers must crook upward or do something different than before because an electric shock of pleasure tears through Dan suddenly. He moans in surprise and shudders.

"What was _that_?" Dan asks.

Arin is smiling. Dan can't see his face, but he knows that Arin is smiling.

"I found your prostate, dude. Feels pretty fucking amazing, doesn't it?"

"Fuck, please," Dan says. "Arin, can you do that again?"

Arin groans lightly. Dan flushes at his words, at how he's asking Arin for it now. He doesn't care, though, because there's no way in Hell that that can be the only time in his life that he feels that jolt of pure pleasure.

Arin grants Dan's wish and presses in again, finding that sweet spot and touching him there again. Dan moans, his knees shaking as that incredible feeling moves through him in waves. His dick is fully hard now, bobbing between his legs. He didn't know that his body could feel this way, that someone fingering his _asshole_ could feel this way, but it's amazing and he wants to fucking feel this for the rest of his life.

"Oh, my God, Arin," Dan moans, feeling less and less ashamed about their positions and his own noises by the second.

"I told you," Arin says, his voice husky and unmistakably turned on, "it's fucking awesome, isn't it?"

Dan can only moan his response as Arin rubs his prostate again. Dan sinks the upper half of his body into the bed, getting up on one elbow so that he can use his other hand to touch himself. He wraps his hand around his dick, squeezing at the base, feeling his cock twitch in his grip. Arin keeps fingering him, starting to move his fingers in and out of Dan a little faster. When he's inside all of the way, the rough tips of his fingers brush over Dan's prostate.

Dan strokes himself slower than he would if he were alone. He’s trying to keep the same pace as Arin's fingers moving inside of him. His cheek is pressed against the blanket as he pants wetly into the air. Arin's touching him again, tracing firm fingers against the backs of his thighs, grazing lightly at his balls, running those clever fingers up the knobs of his spine. Arin’s taking Dan apart with just his hands and Dan is loving every second of it.

Dan's new position causes Arin's fingers to fill him differently, changing the angle; when Arin presses back in, it feels deeper. Dan moans at the feeling of Arin filling him. He should be embarrassed, his ass up in the air and his hand wrapped around his desperate and leaking cock, but Arin is talking to him and Dan can barely take in the words over the frantic beating of his own heart and the blood rushing to his head.

"Dan?" Arin says again.

"Wh - what?" Dan manages. His voice sounds wrecked already and it makes his dick twitch against his fingers.

"I asked if I could I try something new."

"De - depends on what it is." At this rate, Arin could suggest just about anything and Dan would be on board. That's how good he feels.

"I wanna use my mouth on you. Is that okay?"

Dan moans in response, the thought of Arin's _mouth_ on his skin enough to make him almost come on the spot. Dan squeezes at his dick to stall any chance of that happening. He's not ready to come yet.

"Dan?" Arin asks, nerves in his voice.

"Please," Dan whimpers. " _Please_."

Arin doesn't make him wait. It's only a matter of seconds before he feels Arin's fingers slip from him and his hands plant on his cheeks, spreading him a little wider. Dan feels his skin tingling cold from where he's wet and slick. Dan shivers against the bed, waiting for that promise of a touch from Arin.

Dan feels a puff of warm breath against his skin, making him shudder. Arin leans in - and his tongue is there, wide and firm, licking a flat line over Dan's hole. Dan moans, desperate, panting, his body jolting against the bed.

"Holy shit, _Arin_."

Arin doesn't respond this time, mostly because his tongue is back, licking another slick line over Dan's asshole. Dan's never had anyone do this for him, was never even interested in it, but now he can't believe he's gone thirty-six years of his life without anyone ever touching him this way.

Arin points his tongue and the sensation changes. Dan is warm all over, his thin body practically on fire. Arin's tongue is a hot point as it traces his hole the same way that his fingers had done earlier. Dan digs his fingers into the comforter under him, all of the air sucked from his lungs. Dan is so hard, achingly so, and he isn't sure how much more that he can take. This is one of the hottest things that's ever happened to him and that's counting the _two_ threesomes that he's had - and it's all coming from Arin, because of Arin. His best friend is making him feel this way.

Just when Dan doesn't think that it could get better, his mind going numb from the slow and careful way that Arin is licking around him, Arin decides to nudge his tongue against Dan's hole, starting to open him the same way that his fingers had done before. Dan jerks, his cock twitching in his hand.

"Stay still," Arin says, his voice deep and full.

Dan listens, rubbing his face against the bed, groaning as Arin points his tongue and presses it inside of Dan. If he'd thought that fingers felt strange, then it's nothing compared to the feeling of Arin's wide, slick tongue working its way inside of him. It feels alien but amazing, setting fire to Dan's body from the inside out.

Arin's hands move to hold Dan's hips steady as his tongue starts to fuck Dan’s ass. Dan is stuck between wanting to press back against Arin's greedy mouth and roll his hips forward as he fucks his own hand. He's aware of the whining, high-pitched, breathy noises that he's making. He wonders how he must look, ass up in the air with Arin licking into him, his heavy cock in his hand as he furiously jerks himself off, his face mashed against the comforter as he pants, red-faced and open-mouthed.

Arin's mouth leaves Dan and Dan can't hold in the moan of disappointment at the sudden loss. He can hear Arin smacking his lips and Dan flushes even deeper. Arin pets his hands over Dan's ass, rubbing his thumb lazily over Dan's asshole, teasing, nudging, but never pushing inside.

"You taste good," Arin practically purrs.

Dan's dick twitches. He has to squeeze himself again to stave off coming instantly. He's embarrassed but so fucking turned-on by Arin's words, by the fact that Arin is tasting him.

"I - I do?"

"Yeah," Arin says. "Like raspberries."

Dan huffs out a laugh. "You are so stu - "

The laughter and words die off as Arin's finger presses back inside of Dan, the noises morphing into a deep moan as Arin fills him up again.

Arin is seeking out that little spot that has Dan buzzing, that has him practically lightheaded. It only gets impossibly better as Arin leans in and his tongue joins his fingers. For the first time, Dan notices the scratch of Arin's facial hair against his sensitive skin. He doesn't even mind it, though, the small prickles of pain that meld with the pleasure.

Arin fingers Dan deeply and slowly while his mouth is licking quickly and sloppily around his fingers, teasing the entrance but never slipping inside. Both sensations twined together is too much. Dan is shaking; he can barely catch his breath as Arin touches him. He can't fight his impending orgasm, his willpower burned down to nothing.

Dan finally strokes himself, fast, fucking his own fist as Arin eats his ass. It's so filthy, so dirty, and Dan fucking loves it. Arin's free hand digs sharp nails into the rounded flesh of Dan's cheeks, his mouth working over Dan and his fingers so slick and sure inside of him. It only takes one more passing brush of his fingertips against Dan's prostate before Dan is shaking apart and coming hard for Arin, shooting his load thickly over his own fingers and the comforter under him.

Dan collapses on the bed, Arin's hands and mouth leaving him. His skin is buzzing as he pants against the covers. He can feel the bed wobble with Arin's movement before there's a hand at his shoulder, urging him to roll over. Dan groans, but he lets Arin flip him.

He looks up at Arin's smiling face. His eyes are blown dark, so intense and heated that Dan almost can't stand it. His mouth is wet, shiny, his lips completely red and a little swollen. Arin looks fucking beautiful and Dan's heart churns rapidly in his chest.

"So it was good for you?" Arin asks.

"Oh, my God," Dan says. "I don't think that I've ever come so hard in my life."

Arin huffs out a laugh while Dan sits himself up. He doesn't miss the fact that Arin is straining, hard as a rock, against his shorts. Dan glances at Arin's bulge before he meets his gaze.

"Oh," Arin says as he notices Dan's stare. "I wanted to focus on you. It's okay. I - "

Dan shakes his head, his hair bouncing around his face. "Stop being stupid."

Dan gets up on his knees and moves closer to Arin, close enough to smell the damn scent of raspberries that's clinging to him. Dan sets his forehead against Arin's shoulder, nuzzling against him as his hand snakes down to Arin's crotch. Dan rubs his hand over Arin's bulge through his shorts. Arin hisses, his head falling back as the noise turns into a low moan.

Dan slides down Arin's shorts, taking his underwear along with them. He presses a kiss to Arin's cheek and the corner of his mouth as he wraps a hand around Arin's dick, teasing a little. It's Arin's turn to shiver. He's long and hard in Dan's hand and he loves the feeling of him, as weird as it sounds. Now that he's had Arin's hands and tongue inside of him, Dan can't help but wonder what it would be like to feel Arin's cock inside of him instead.

Dan groans softly, his sounds mixing with Arin's. He brings his hand up and licks his palm, his fingers tasting like his own cock as he reaches back down to touch Arin. He strokes Arin fast, keeping his fist loose, Arin moaning against him. Arin's hips rock against Dan's hand, fucking his fist.

Arin must be so keyed-up, so turned-on, and it's beautiful to see. It makes Dan feel good, so good, to know that he's the one that made Arin so hard, that he can turn Arin on as much as Arin turns him on. It's only a minute or two of Dan stroking Arin, their faces close, sharing hot, sloppy kisses, before Arin stiffens and comes over Dan's fingers.

Dan brings his hand to his mouth because Arin tasted his _ass_ today, so tasting Arin's come is the least that he can do to return the favor. Dan slides a finger into his mouth. The taste is bitter but not horrible. Arin groans at the sight before him.

"How's that taste?" he asks, trying to catch his breath.

"Not as good as raspberries, I bet."

Arin rolls his eyes, grabbing Dan's wrist and drawing his hand to his face. Arin sucks Dan's fingers into his mouth, one by one, cleaning his own come from them. Dan groans in surprise, his dick twitching valiantly in an attempt to get hard again.

After Arin cleans Dan's hand, he wraps his arms around Dan's middle and maneuvers him down onto the bed. They cuddle together, sharing warmth, both of them hot and sticky with sweat and lube and come. Dan feels amazing, though. He wants to do it again, wants to do more. Arin has lit a fire inside of him and there's no way that this is going to be a one-time thing.


End file.
